phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PhineasxIsabella
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Schnider123/Top 10 fave songs/PhineasxIsabella-20100729013605 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:56, July 29, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Thanks! Thank you for that! Don't forget to listen to City of Love tomorrow at 7pm PDT on radio Disney! I know I won't with a singing voice that she has! Isabella and Lego Liker 23:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism If you see vandalism such as "The incredible Talyor" added to songs, just undo it and report to Dr. whatchamacalit's "let's stop vandalism!" blog and you will be promoted. Name The people have caalled me IaLL, Izzy and Lego Liker, and also by my regular name. At least 2 people used Isabella over at Wikipedia, where I have over 500 edits since June 5. Any of these are good to use. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Reply Images don't go there, there's a whole different page for gallery photos for each episode. MooMoo-of-Doom 15:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) City of Love Most adorable song ever!!!! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Talkback 1. Glad you like it! 2. No, no I don't have one and I will be over there as visitor only. Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm HyperHearts58! But you can call me Hilary or Hyper! (ps Hilary is my PnF Fanon character!) :)Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 03:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! Mine is HyperHearts58! Same as my username! Anyways i have a question why did u just randomly say hi to me? I'm just curious!Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 03:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello there <3 Sam-ely-ember 05:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! You're one of the best users I've met here :) TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 07:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG! UR RANDOM! COOOLIO! ALL MY FRIENDS ARE RANDOM! UR OFFICIALY MY NEW FRIEND! :D YAY YOU!Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 04:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeh yeh i know i approved!Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 04:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Youtube :3 Just accepted your invitation :3 Thanks for adding me XD that makes me feel special since I'm all new here. HEY! HII!! thanks for the mssage nice to meet you too :D candace and jeremy gonna kiisss on sbty!!! but i dont really like jandace i luuuv phinbella what bout u? bye:D Laly096 05:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Laura or what my friends call me LALY well if ypu are a jandace fan a friend told me that he go to comic-con and he confirmated that candace and jeremy are going to kiss and jeremy calls first girlfriend to candace :D Cool. :) PhineasxIsabella 05:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, do you know in which episode yet? :D TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 06:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You! Isabella-Liker 21:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i forgot to put my sign well that girl is me Laly096 05:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC)laura RE:Ferbot Not sure how serious you were, but Ferbot is a computer bot program that allows the admins of the wiki to make massive amounts of changes that would take too long or be too repetitive for an actual user to work on. He is not an actual user, but more like a dog who can do really fancy tricks. Hope you're not too disappointed that he's not a real user. —Topher (talk) 05:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it's ok. I was kidding. XD PhineasxIsabella 05:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was adding continuty and what Isabella had sung before and after this one and the video suddenly disappeared, but its length was only 2:00 when the song is 2:06, sorry about that. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Blog deletion If you really want that blog deleted, I can do that tonight. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. :)PhineasxIsabella 14:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC)